


Powerful

by RaychDZeros



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Hope I did it right, I'm way too tired for this, M/M, Original Character(s), brb burying myself in shame, random agents - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychDZeros/pseuds/RaychDZeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's birthday, and a certain chav has a brilliant birthday surprise for him to enjoy.</p>
<p>AKA The stripper fic that I found myself pouring my heart into</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Titles:  
> Stripper Eggsy seduces Harry  
> Harry's Birthday Suprise
> 
> I’m supposed to be studying for pratical, but I got inspired by a song, and now, I’ve got an idea… Listen to Powerful by Major Lazer to get the full effect. This was originally supposed to be bamf! Eggsy with Harry, but somehow my mind drifted to stripper Eggsy dancing to this, and now all I can think of is Eggsy dancing and teasing Harry while all the other knights just gape/drool in their sudden lust. I blame @fanofthefirth on Tumblr for this. That guy brings out the shipper in me.

It was going to be Harry’s birthday, and he was already regretting allowing Merlin organise his party. “Merlin!” Harry hissed. The Scotsman ignored him, instead choosing to talk with Roxy.

“What do you think would be best for his birthday? Male strippers? Pub crawl?” Merlin asked Roxy with a smirk. Harry blushed while Gawain laughed in the background. 

“Male strippers eh? Do you think we should look for blonde young men? Or to be more specific, a certain Galahad?” Roxy asked, leaning against Merlin’s desk. Harry groaned at this, dropping his head into his hands. He still couldn’t believe that they were able to deduce his crush on Eggsy so easily. Then again, he had been staring at Eggsy too much to be casual, according to Merlin. Damn Merlin for being so sharp-eyed.

“Ya called?” A familiar voice asked cheekily. Speak of the devil and he shall come. Harry looked up with a smile, only to stare at the sight of Eggsy in workout attire, a towel slung around his neck and damp hair showing that he had taken a shower before stepping into Merlin’s office. Harry’s mouth dried as he subtly stared at Eggsy’s form, only to quickly turn his stare into a brief smile when those lovely green eyes looked back at him. 

“Well, you see, it’s -” Merlin started, but Harry interrupted hastily, fearing that his friend would ruin things. 

“My birthday is coming up next week, and Merlin insists on throwing a party for me. Would you like to come?” Harry said hastily.

Eggsy looked interested. “Oh, next week? What’s the date then?” Eggsy asked. Merlin told him the date and Eggsy grimaced. “M sorry bruv, can’t make it then. I made plans for that day.” Roxy tilted her head curiously.

“What plans?”

Eggsy gave away to a rueful grin, hands playing with his towel. “One of me mates is having a grand opening celebration for his new club next week, but some of his usual staff took leave, leaving him shorthanded. Therefore, he begged me to be there to help out, and I just couldn’t say no to him.” Eggsy explained. Harry tried not to feel disappointed.

“It’s all right my dear boy. Your friends are just as important after all.” Harry assured Eggsy. Eggsy gave Harry another apologetic smile, turning as he prepared to leave, only to pause and turn back.

“Ya know,” Eggsy started, “If you’re looking for a place to celebrate, you can come to the new club. Ya might see me there, and I may be able to pull away briefly to celebrate and all! Just mention my name to the bouncer and he’ll be sure to let you in. Of course, I’ll have to call my friend and inform him of you coming so that he can reserve some good places for you! So, you in?” Eggsy asked expectantly, a begging look in his eyes as he stared at Harry.

Harry could only nod dumbly, unable to resist Eggsy. This got him an exuberant smile, and Eggsy walked out at last, promising to text him the details on when Eggsy’s friend could host them. Harry didn’t really hear it though, as he was too busy ogling the swaying perfection walking away from him. Merlin cleared his throat firmly then, raising an eyebrow at Harry when the other man looked up with a faint blush. “You’re smitten~” Merlin cooed sickeningly, earning himself a glare from Harry and laughter from Roxy and Gawain.

“Romania, 18th September 1989. Need I say more?” Harry snapped. Merlin glared back.

“Two can play at this game. Paris, 1993, Miss Adeline sends her regards.” Merlin shot back. Both men glared at each other for a long while before turning away with a huff. Roxy was utterly confused, Gawain merely patted her shoulder in sympathy. When both friends started throwing around mentions of embarrassing missions, everyone around them would just get confused. All in all, it was yet another few hours of watching the verbal argument between the two good friends.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧    ** _COS NONI IS BACK AT LAST!_**

Harry stared at the club dubiously. It was rather bright for one, neon lights in various colours of the rainbow framing the name, ‘Trinity Dreams’ ( **A/N: Yes, it’s boring, I know. I had no inspirations, so I had to resort to a name generator.)** When Eggsy had texted Harry the details of the club, Harry had done an immediate search on it, only to blink slowly as he realised the establishment recommended was a male stripper club. Harry had considered ignoring the text, but Eggsy had sent another message with a picture of JB’s begging expression, and Harry just… caved. He couldn’t help it. Harry had a weakness for dogs. To make things worse, Merlin being the shitty friend that Harry would absolutely fire one day if not for the fact that Merlin was the only one who was smart enough to control and understand the shark pool that was the Merlin department which most active agents feared and also Merlin had once threatened to release files of Harry’s most embarrassing missions if Harry ever dared to force him away from Kingsman. *AHEM* 

Merlin had apparently invited every available agent to come celebrate Harry’s birthday, and with Harry’s luck being nonexistent suddenly, it seemed like EVERY agent had no pressing matters or missions to do, so they were all available to come celebrate Harry’s birthday/soon to be humiliation. “What’s the matter Harry, I thought you wanted to come early and dressed in your best on the chance that you could see Eggsy?” Merlin asked from behind him. Harry turned and glared at the smug tech - wizard. He glanced around and had to hold back a sigh as he saw Gawain and Tristan flirting with some girls in a long queue that was awaiting their entry into the nightclub. Dammit. He glanced back at a man who could only be the bouncer dressed in black looking suspiciously at Harry’s group. With another heavy sigh, he walked up to the bouncer.

“Hello, my name is Harry Hart. I was invited here by Eggsy Unwin,” Harry said stiffly. The bouncer’s eyes lit up in recognition at his name. 

“Mr Hart! You are expected! Just go right in sir! Mr Unwin had a special booth reserved just for ya!” The bouncer said enthusiastically, unclipping a red velvet rope that had been acting as a barrier preventing access. Bemused, Harry gestured to his fellow agents to come along. Upon entering, Harry immediately blinked as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden change in lighting. Where the exterior was full of blazing brightness, the interior was instead decorated with tasteful shades of blue accompanied by the occasional black scattered in between. To add some light, there were bars of lights attached to the walls, a single glass chandelier lit up. The floor plan was set up similar to a cinema, but instead of seats there were large semi-circle booths with red leather seats and black backs. The main corridors were carpeted, gold lined carpets bright enough among the mass of colors. What really pulled Harry’s attention was a stage at the very front which was similar to a runway, the side stages lined with speakers, a raised platform at the back occupied by a DJ playing pop music. All around them, there was soft chatter as people laughed and talked.

Just then, a young man stepped into Harry’s view with a bright grin. The man was well dressed, his black suit well fitting as pale blue-gray eyes met with Harry’s. “Welcome, Mr Hart! My name’s Kevan Walker, and I’m the owner of this club!” Kevan said cheerfully, a hand extended for a quick handshake with Harry. “Let me direct you to your seat ladies and gentlemen. This way please.” With that, he directed the group to a large booth that was set in the top middle of the floor, giving Harry a clear view of the stage. When everyone had taken their seats, Kevan continued speaking. “When Eggsy called me to ask about letting you guys have a reservation here, I must admit I was surprised! After all, that git never accepted his share of the profits from being a silent investor in my club a few years back. The only way I could get him to agree to accept his dues was to grant him any favors he wanted. So when he asked me to host y’all, I knew I had to pull out all of the stops! After all, I would accept nothing but the best for my good friend and co-owner of this fine club!” Kevan rambled, leaving Harry feeling overwhelmed.

“Kevan, breathe.” A female voice called out, her tone full of gentle admonishment even as she smiled when they turned. She was dark haired like Kevan, but her eyes were a rich brown, and she was dressed in a midnight blue dress. 

Kevan lit up at the sight of her. “Valerie my darling! You came!” He said. He turned back to the agents. “Everyone, this is my lovely girlfriend, Valerie Cain.” Valerie smiled at everyone, then approached Kevan, whispering something into his ear. Kevan’s eyes widened, then he looked down at his watch before he swore. “Dammit! I forgot the time!” Then he turned to Harry. “Excuse me, everyone. I have things to prepare backstage. In the meantime, please do enjoy yourself! No need to worry about the cost, since it’s on the house.” With that, he walked away quickly, Valerie close behind him. 

As if it was a cue, the lights dimmed and a single spotlight shone upon a male singer who started with a song, “ _Let’s get it started in here…”_ The singer started to lip sync to the song, adding in a few dances every now and then as he slowly stripped with a smirk, encouraged by hoots and wolf whistles from the crowd. Around him, there were some whistles from his agents. Harry merely watched, feeling vaguely impressed, but his mind wandering to Eggsy, wondering where the other man was. There were a few more performances, each time gathering a louder reaction from the crowd, till a voice made an announcement.

“And now… The one you have been waiting for! Our special star is back, and ready to electrify all of you! INTRODUCING…. GAAAARRRRRYYYY!” This prompted loud cheers from the crowd, and Harry straightened in his seat with interest. The lights dimmed once more, then around the room, white lights pulsed in lines. A single spotlight lit on stage, and at the centre stage was a familiar blonde, his hair doused with glittering dust. Green eyes met Harry’s wide brown eyes with a smirk, and a perfectly defined chest lined with metallic paint glinted under the harsh spotlight.

“Eggsy?!” Harry breathed in shock even as in his booth, Merlin and the rest gaped. Eggsy only had a pair of tight jeans on, bright strips of cloth decorating his biceps and Harry could already feel his mouth drying at the feast before him. Then the music started, and Eggsy wrapped his hands around a microphone held up in a stand as he started lip-syncing to the song, his hips swaying. 

_Oh my my my, what you do to me_  
_Like lightning when I’m swimming in the sea_  
_From the very first time we loved_  
_From the very first time we touched_  
_Walking on wires and power lines_  
_When you put your body on top of mine_  
_Everytime that you lift me up_  
_To the heaven and stars above_  
  
Then he suddenly walked off the stage, dancing as he moved among the crowd. Every now and then, he would slip into a booth, hands drifting across the bodies of strangers. Then before they could return the favor, he would walk away with a grin, eyes always meeting Harry’s. With each step he took, he approached Harry’s booth, and Harry gulped. “Did you know he could do that?” He heard Merlin ask, his tone stunned.

Roxy answered him, her tone faintly accusatory. “Nope, and he never told me he could dance as well!”   
  
_O lord of mercy_  
_I’m begging you, please_  
_I’m feelin’ drained_  
_I need love_  
_You torch me up_  
_Like electricity_  
_Jumpstart my heart_  
_With your love_  
  
Eggsy was close to Harry’s booth now and began a new routine by jumping onto a few booths, leaping across strangers as he sang. Then he suddenly came up close to Harry, crouching on a table in Harry’s booth, as he stretched, letting Harry rake an appreciative gaze over Eggsy’s chest. With Eggsy so close, Harry was able to see clearly that Eggsy had taken the time to line his eyes with dark eyeliner which emphasized his brilliant emerald eyes, and his lips were painted with lip gloss, which made Harry focus on how those plump lips were begging to be bitten. Then, with a wicked grin, Eggsy began to dance in front of Harry.   
  
_There’s an energy_  
_When you hold me_  
_When you touch me_  
_It’s so powerful_  
_I can feel it_  
_When you hold me_  
_When you touch me_  
_It’s so powerful_  
_There’s an energy_  
_When you hold me_  
_When you touch me_  
_It’s so powerful_  
_I can feel it_  
_When you hold me_  
_When you touch me_  
_It’s so powerful_

Eggsy ran his own hands over his body with a wink directed at Harry, slowly undoing the ribbons tied around his arms which earned him some hoots of encouragement from the audience. Then when the chorus finished, he whipped off a few ribbons, flinging them in every direction. This caused a ruckus as the audience clamored to get hold of the ribbons. Harry wasn’t focused on that though, his eyes riveted on Eggsy as the younger man swayed his hips, hands drifting over his body. Every now and then he would let his fingers come close to his crotch, only to run it against other parts of his body thus leaving Harry frustrated. Then the next part of the song started.  
  
_I couldn’t leave if I wanted to_  
_Cause something keeps pulling me back to you_  
_From the very first time we loved_  
_From the very first time we touched_  
_The stroke of your fingers_  
_The scent of your lingers_  
_My mind running wild_  
_With thoughts of your smile_  
_Oh, you gotta give me some_  
_Or you could give it all_  
_But it’s never enough, no_

Eggsy took the chance to act out the words of the singer, drifting away from Harry briefly to give Gawain a lap dance. Harry had to restrain himself from thinking that Gawain having a lap dance from Eggsy was not justification for him to send the other agent on a mission to Russia. Then Eggsy got off Gawain and drifted towards Harry. Eggsy’s hands were slung over Harry’s shoulders as he slowly grinded against the Harry and let his fingers drift over Harry’s body. Up close, Harry could see every eyelash, and had to repress a shiver as he realised how the dark eyeliner had further emphasized Eggsy’s brilliant green eyes. Those same green eyes sparkled with mirth, and Eggsy brought his mouth close to Harry’s right ear as he sang the next stanza softly.   
  
_There’s an energy_  
_When you hold me_  
_When you touch me_  
_It’s so powerful_  
_I can feel it_  
_When you hold me_  
_When you touch me_  
_It’s so powerful_  
  
Harry felt helpless in his lust, trapped under the spell Eggsy had seemingly cast on him. His hands longed to grab Eggsy by the hips, to flip him over and remove those pesky jeans that framed Eggsy’s sinful arse. Harry wanted to hear that husky voice that was currently singing to him scream with pleasure wrought by Harry. Still, he barely managed to maintain his decorum by reminding himself that he could confront Eggsy later backstage. Eggsy seemed to agree, as he stopped singing briefly to whisper to Harry, “See ya later, bruv.” With that, Eggsy moved off with a quick wink, heading back to stage even as the audience occasionally waved dollar bills in his direction. Eggsy laughed at this, grabbing the money as he moved back on stage where a stripper pole had been set up. Once Eggsy was on stage, he slowly eased out a single button that held his jeans closed, earning himself wolf whistles from the audience. Once that was done, he started moving. He wrapped both hands around the pole, placing them wide apart. With that, he lifted his body into the air. Everyone watched with bated breath as Eggsy lifted his legs, pedaling through the air smoothly before he wrapped them around the pole and proceeded to climb, giving the audience a glimpse of his butt. Then Eggsy let his legs swing free, moving around quickly without stopping as he kept a firm grip on the pole. 

The music changed then and seemed to hasten in pace. Eggsy didn’t slow down, instead letting his body twist around in a quick dance, whirling around the pole as his hands anchored him to the pole.

_I can feel it_  
_When you hold me_  
_When you touch me_  
_It’s so powerful_  
_There’s an energy_  
_When you hold me_  
_When you touch me_  
_It’s so powerful_  
_I can feel it_  
_When you hold me_  
_When you touch me_  
_It’s so powerful_  
_I can feel it_  
_When you hold me_  
_When you touch me_  
_It’s so powerful_

Then, he slid down the pole ever so slowly, and everyone hushed as Eggsy ambled his way towards the microphone once more, his body glinting with sweat which had mixed with the paint, making his body seemingly glow. Harry watched breathlessly as Eggsy wrapped his hands around the microphone, the music dropping to a low background hum. Eggsy opened his mouth and sang the last few verses in a gentle tone.

_When you hold me in your arms_   
_Burns like fire and electricity_   
_When you’re close I feel the sparks_   
_Takes me higher to infinity_

Eggsy finished, letting his voice trail with a slight echo. There was a brief moment of silence before the audience rose to their feet eagerly, wild applause ringing in the room. Harry found himself on his feet as well, a broad grin stretching his face as he clapped along. On stage, Eggsy grinned bashfully, bowing as some patrons threw dollar bills on stage which were quickly collected by a few stage hands who gathered the money into baskets. “THAT WAS AMAZING!” Tristan hollered, raising his voice to be heard over the crowd’s noise. Harry nodded, mind dazed as he stared at Eggsy who made his way backstage after waving goodbye.

“Did you enjoy yourselves?” A voice called out from behind Harry’s booth, startling the agents. Harry whirled around in surprise, relaxing to see Kevan smiling smugly, Valerie by his side. 

“Mr Walker, Miss Cain, pleasure to see you again.” Harry greeted. Valerie laughed.

“Please, drop the formalities, Mr Hart. We hope you enjoyed the first part of your gift tonight,” Valerie said. “We have your final gift awaiting you in a private room backstage.” Harry blinked at this. 

“Another… Gift?” Harry questioned, his tone full of confusion. Although, in his mind, he had a slight suspicion as to what they meant.

Kevan smiled as if guessing Harry’s thoughts. “Yeap. Please follow Valerie as she shall show you the way.” As Harry stepped out to follow Valerie, Kevan turned back to the remaining Kingsmen. “Now, gentlemen, and not forgetting the lovely ladies as well,” Kevan nodded towards the Roxy and Bedivere, “We still have some other performances lined up. Feel free to sit back and relax. Food and drinks are on the house, so feel free to go get it anytime you want! If you want other services, I, Kevan, shall be here to help!” The remaining Kingsmen looked at each other before shrugging and settling back into their booth, while Harry walked away. Of course, Merlin had to HAVE the last word. Being the shitty friend he was, Merlin called out to Harry.

“Oi, Harry!” Merlin called out. Harry paused and raised a brow at Merlin. The Scotsman grinned smugly. “Enjoy your night! Don’t damage our dear Eggsy too much or he’ll be unfit for work! On second thought, just don’t come in for work for the rest of the week. That should give the lad sufficient time to recover!” Merlin said, giving Harry an exaggerated wink. This was backed up by laughter from the booth, and Harry walked away blushing, but not before glaring at Merlin.  _Fuck you,_ Harry mouthed, glaring at Merlin as he gave the other man ‘I’m watching you’ double finger glare. Merlin only laughed in response. Asshole.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧    ** _COS AME IS BACK AT LAST!_**  

It was a long and busy walk as Valerie led Harry through thick crowds, making their way towards the nearest staff entrance.  It was a long and busy walk as Valerie led Harry through the noisy crowds, making their way towards the nearest staff entrance. All around them, people were either talking loudly, or headed towards the main exit, congregrating in thick crowds that made walking in a straight line difficult. Thankfully, they managed to reach the door, which proclaimed, “FOR STAFF ONLY”. It was locked with a pass reader. Valerie then took out a pass and tapped it against the reader. There was a single beep of acknowledgement, and the door opened to reveal a silent corridor. Lights activated upon their entry, and Valerie led the way. Feeling curious, Harry decided to ask a question.

“May I ask something, Miss Cain? How did Eggsy come about working in your boyfriend’s club?” Harry asked.

Valerie didn’t slow her steps but turned her head, letting Harry see her smile. “Well, Eggsy used to be a stripper in another club back in his teenage years. It was a side job for him to earn more money to support his mother and later little Daisy. Eggsy worked for them for around two years, until Mr Baker caught wind of Eggsy’s new profession and went to cause trouble at Eggsy’s workplace. As a result, Eggsy left and stopped dancing. Then a few weeks ago he came to Kevan and me, requesting a booth here to organise something special for you. Kevan, wanting to clear his debt to Eggsy, immediately granted Eggsy’s request without a second thought.” Valerie explained. Harry mulled over this, pushing down an irrational thought of jealousy that Eggsy had danced before and not for him alone.

Then another question occured to him. “Could you tell me what my final gift is?” Harry asked hopefully. Valerie merely laughed in response as she led him down another corridoor. This time, Harry could hear an increase in volume as they approached, and it didn’t take him long to realise they were truly backstage now as he could see what could only be performers rushing for a quuick costume change or awaiting their turn to go on. Those who were waiting either glanced at Harry briefly, or else gave him a wink. There were also technicians busy tapping their tablets, or watching the machinery to ensure everything ran smoothly. Still, everyone raised a hand to wave at Valerie, or else just shouted a greeting to her.

“Yo Miss Val!”

“Miss Val, looking good tonight!”

“Hey boss! Tell Mr Kev that we need more whiskey soon! Our Hayley’s whiskey cocktails are a big hit and on demand!”

Valerie made sure to greet everyone, and thanked those who complimented her. She also addressed the shout. “I’ve already been notified by Hayley herself after she dragged Kev away to complain. So no worries, the new shipment shall come tomorrow.” Valerie explained. Then finally, she led Harry towards a door that was furthest from the hustle and bustle of the backstage crowd. There was nothing special about the plain wooden door, unless one counted the large golden star adorning it as special. Valerie paused at the door, and smiled at Harry. “Well, this is where I leave you. Just go right in, and be sure to enjoy yourself! If you need anything, there’s an intercom system inside the room so that you can call for what you need without leaving the room. If you’ve no further questions, goodbye!” With that, she walked away, leaving Harry staring at the door. Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked on the door firmly, twice, before he opened the door to a sight he never thought he would see. 

It was Eggsy, covered in a light sheen of sweat and paint. He was wiping his makeup off with a wet wipe, but looked up with a grin at the sight of Harry, who was staring at Eggsy’s jeans. It had slipped off partly to Eggsy’s hips, revealing a black lacy strap. Harry’s eyes were fixed on them, kicking the door shut and feeling his mouth dry as he crossed the small room in two large strides, hands slipping into Eggsy’s jeans to cup that perfect arse that had been teasing him all night. Eggsy leaned back, dropping the wet wipes with a sigh. “Hey Harry,” Eggsy said breathlessly, only to break off in a high pitched keen as Harry squeezed thw two hot globes in his hands. Harry brought his mouth close to Eggsy’s right ear, green and dark brown meeting in the mirror. Eggsy’s mouth lifted in a smirk as Harry ran his eyes over Eggsy’s reflection. “Like what you see?” Eggsy challenged.

Harry merely hummed. “Indulge me, but how did you know when my birthday was weeks before I told you?” Harry asked, his hands slowly groping Eggsy’s arse. Eggsy shuddered. 

“Merlin told me. Said he was tired of all the pining shit he was facing everyday and wanted me to resolve this before he locked us both in a cupboard.” Eggsy answered breathlessly. “Doubted him at first about you pining over me, but when I thought over how you always looked at me, I realised that you really were in love with me. So when you told me, I immediately knew I had to make your b - day a spectacular one.” Harry smiled at this. 

“My darling boy, from the first time you surprised me with your knowledge about My Fair Lady, I was already in love with you. But it was when you stepped on stage in that utterly sinful outfit of yours that I knew that I was a goner. Now, are we going to stand around here all day, or do I finally get my birthday present?” Harry said, only to pause as his fingers encountered hard plastic. Harry pulled down Eggsy’s jeans, then stared at the sight of a black plug in between Eggsy’s arse cheeks. He gave way to a disbelieving laugh and stared at the black plug as arousal lit within him, raising his ignored erection from the performance once more at the sight of the butt plug. 

Eggsy must have known what Harry was looking at, for the younger man leaned his head back, a cheeky grin on his face as he looked at Harry’s stunned expression. “Like what ya see bruv? Took me some time to fit it in myself after my morning shower, and not get too turned on by it while I was dancing about.” Eggsy teased. He got a nip to the neck in response, moaning helplessly as Harry proceeded to pull out the plug, then shove it back into Eggsy once again, thus fucking Eggsy with the plug. Eggsy gave way to helpless moans, hands gripping onto the nearest surface which was Harry’s trousers. Harry’s eyes darkened.

“You had this inside you the entire day? And with those panties as well? My darling _filthy boy.”_ Harry growled, his voice dropping low. Eggsy panted, and responded the best he could, trying not to moan too much when Harry managed to strike his prostrate with the next shove.

“Well,  _ha,_  it’s your birthday after all,  _ohmigod Harry more!_ And - and I had to pull out all the stops-  _ah -_ to make it the best!  _Harry!“_ Eggsy replied brokenly. Harry  _smirked_ in response and shoved the plug back in,  _hard_. This earned him a keen from Eggsy, who was already on the urge of coming right then and now in his pants. Then Harry stepped away, leaving Eggsy to slump bonelessly on the counter.

“Do clean yourself up properly, then we’ll head back to my home, and celebrate my birthday in an actual bed,” Harry advised, straightening his clothes. This earned him a broken laugh and a middle finger from Eggsy. Harry smiled softly and kissed Eggsy, giving the younger man a messy kiss that held promises, breaking apart with a length of saliva connecting them. “See you soon, Eggsy.” Harry murmured softly and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> YES, I KNOW I PROMISED PORN, BUT ALL I COULD THINK OF WAS WRITING ABOUT EGGSY IN PANTIES SO THIS HAPPENED. Plus I suck at writing smut, so this is the closest I have to explicit porn… NOW GO READ. I HAVE A PRACTICAL EXAM TO STUDY FOR PEOPLE. I WILL DO A DOUBLE CHECK OVER THIS AFTER MY EXAM.
> 
> Comments please? And do hang around. I'll post a sorta epilogue to this, where I dump my deleted parts and ideas that didn't fit in.


End file.
